


the further adventures of lem, hella, and fero: family in the broader sense

by fangirl_squee, madelinestarr



Series: the bird, the book, the shield [11]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, featuring ben as a kind of shitty but ultimately well-meaning teen (he gets it from his father)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/pseuds/madelinestarr
Summary: Lem babysits and suffers the consequences.





	the further adventures of lem, hella, and fero: family in the broader sense

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, as always, to Lexie, for betaing.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this fic is not a realistic portrayal of chicken pox: you can totally still get chicken pox as an adult if you had it as a kid.

Lem had read that, before the Erasure, family groups would be larger than two and three adults of the same generation. That there could be five to six couples or triads each with their own offspring but looking after all of the children in the group as their own. It was a bit like that in the New Archives -- being raised more by a group to prepare you for a lifetime of schooling.

 

Fero also told him how one’s brother could have a child, and that child would be your “nephew” and you their “uncle.” Lem had found such signifiers fascinating at the time, before he’d known they were in such common use in Velas, picturing the familial networks of Rosemerrow spread out like a web.

 

Now, Lem did not live in pre-Erasure times, nor did he have any siblings with which those signifiers would be of use, but he did take kindly to being called “Uncle Lem” by Benjamin, and Avery, and James. Hella had told him that, sometimes, when people were close, it was encouraged for their children to use such signifiers. That was interesting too, a second web of familial ties overlaid with the first. A web not built of blood and marriage, but of love and trust. 

 

Also, hearing the three syllables that made up such an important title in the voices of the young man and the two twin boys before him never failed to make him smile, a warm feeling settling in his chest.

 

Noah shook her head at him from Sabrina’s couch, smiling at the uneven chorus. 

 

“Hey, Lem. Thanks for coming over on such short notice.”

 

Lem nodded quietly to her before opening his arms wide for a hug. The twins were gleeful for the invitation, but Benjamin held back. Sabrina gave Lem an apologetic look, and he tried not to mind too much. Benjamin had to be cajoled into displays of affection nowadays (unless you were his aunt Hella giving him a one-armed hug).

 

Sabrina and Noah stood, Sabrina whisking their empty glasses away to the kitchen.

 

“Alright you two,” said Noah, “Be good for your uncle Lem and I’ll see you later tonight.”

 

She kissed them both on the cheeks before looking back at Lem. “They’ll probably want a nap in a little while.”

 

“That’s fine,” said Lem.

 

“I’m heading out now too,” said Sabrina, emerging from the kitchen with a leather folder stuffed with papers, “the gnolls apparently want their messenger to head back  _ today _ instead of tomorrow, and it’s- well, I’m sure you already know all about it.”

 

Lem huffed a laugh. “Far more than I’m supposed to, probably.”

 

“To be the spouse of a diplomat is to be a vault of secrets,” said Sabrina. She kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for watching out for them today.”

 

“I don’t need a  _ babysitter _ ,” said Ben.

 

“You may not but I certainly feel better about things with Lem here,” said Sabrina, putting a hand on Ben’s shoulder so she could kiss him on the cheek without him squirming away. “Be good, I’ll be back later tonight.”

 

“Say hi to Fero for me,” said Lem.

 

Sabrina smiled. “I will.”

 

Avery and James pulled him towards their toys, chattering about their game. Lem listened carefully, prompting them occasionally with questions. Their favourite game at the moment seemed to be based on an old seafaring story Ren had told them, villagers preparing for the arrival of a dangerous sea creature that would surely destroy their town, with lots of intricately set up pieces that they then kicked over.

 

Ben hovered around the edge of the room for a while before settling down in one of the smaller couches to read, turning pointedly away from them. Lem tried not to take it too personally.

 

After a while, Lem managed to draw Avery and James down for a nap with the promise of stories. They lay down together in Ben’s room, both looking as though they were trying their hardest to stay awake. Lem told them a very censored version of a journey he’d taken with Hella and Fero many years ago to an old tower. They were asleep before he’d even reached the night in the yew tree.

 

Lem closed the door gently, not shutting it all the way in case they needed something, and crept away from the door.

 

Ben was in the kitchen, making a towering sandwich. 

 

Lem quietly began making a cup of tea for himself.

 

“So Ben. How are your studies going?” Lem asked, then immediately winced at himself.

 

Ben shrugged, not looking up. “Fine. We’re on a break right now because most of the scholars are out with dad.”

 

“Oh,” said Lem, “Yes, I suppose they are. Well, you’re welcome to come down to the school while they’re away if you like.” He gave Ben a side-long look. “I know Ty would enjoy your visit.”

 

Ben blushed. “Yeah, maybe. Whatever.” He paused, fiddling with the edge of his plate. “I mean, if they wanted me there, they would have sent a messenger or something, so.”

 

“Well maybe they don’t know you have the time free,” said Lem, “Maybe  _ you  _ should send  _ them _ a messenger.”

 

Ben wrinkled his nose. “No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it’s-” Ben sighed. “You wouldn’t get it.”

 

“Oh really?” asked Lem, “Why’s that?”

 

“Because, you know,” said Ben, shrugging again, “You’re old.”

 

“I’m not  _ that _ old you know,” said Lem dryly.

 

“You’ve got grey hair,” said Ben, “that means you’re older than mum and dad, probably.”

 

Lem touched the streak of silvery-grey in his hair self-consciously. “Oh, that’s from… well. It doesn’t necessarily… that’s from something else.”

 

Ben looked at him curiously. “If it’s not from you being old then what  _ is _ it from?”

 

“It’s- A reminder, of a sort.” 

 

“A reminder? Of what?”

 

Lem let out a long breath, thinking of Hella’s blood on the bright snow. “That not all battles go the way you think they will. And that... life is a lot shorter than you think it’s going to be.”

 

The kettle began to whistle, jolting Lem out of the memory. Ben was staring at him.

 

“Anyway,” said Lem, trying to keep his voice light, “I don’t know much about courting-” Ben groaned, “-but I do know that if you want to spend time with someone, you have to expend  _ some _ effort into making that happen.”

 

“That’s easy for  _ you _ to say,” said Ben sulkily, “Velas arranged your marriage for you, you probably didn’t even have to think about cou- whatever.”

 

Lem laughed. “Where did you hear  _ that _ ?”

 

Ben shrugged.

 

‘Well,” said Lem, pressing his lips together to suppress more laughter. “We were together before that. It was your mother’s idea to get Velas involved, but we would have gotten married regardless. Although I suppose it would have been a much smaller event.”

 

Ben frowned. “So why did you-”

 

He was cut off by the sound of a slamming door elsewhere in the house. Lem froze, then relaxed slightly and the sound to two pairs of running feet came from the hallway.

 

Lem set down his tea, turning to scoop up Avery and James into his arms as they ran up to him.

 

“You two are  _ supposed _ to be taking a nap,” said Lem.

 

“But it’s  _ boring _ ,” said Avery.

 

“Yeah,” added James, “and my head hurts too much to sleep.”

 

Lem frowned. “Your head hurts?”

 

James and Avery nodded, and James winced slightly. Lem set them down, feeling James’s forehead with the back of his hand. He wasn’t quite sure what it was supposed to test, but he’d see Sabrina do it to Ben, when he was younger.

 

“Hmm, maybe you should go back to bed,” said Lem.

 

Avery and James raised a chorus of complaint.

 

“It’s probably just the chicken pox,” offered Ben.

 

“Chicken pox?”

 

Ben shrugged. “Yeah. I had it when I was a kid too, it’s annoying but it’s not, like, anything to worry about.”

 

Lem  _ was _ worried. Not so much about the apparently non-serious illness, but more about giving Noah back her children a lot iller than they had been when she’d last seen them.

 

“Right,” said Lem, “back to bed.”

 

“ _ Uncle Lem _ ,” chorused Avery and James.

 

“No, when you’re sick you’ve got to take care of yourself,” said Lem, “back to bed and I’ll bring you some tea in a moment.”

 

“Come on,” said Ben, shepherding them out the door and back down the corridor, “I’m sure if you do what Uncle Lem says he’ll tell you a  _ good _ story.”

 

Avery and James let themselves be led back to bed, which Lem thought was probably a sign they were  _ both _ feeling unwell. He made them some of the tea Sabrina often made for Fero after a long run of meetings (albeit a very milky, sugary version of it), and tried to tamp down on his rising worry.

 

Avery and James were both curled back on the bed when he got to the room, Ben sitting on the edge of the bed talking to them quietly. He stood up as Lem entered.

 

“They want you to tell them a story,” said Ben quickly.

 

“Yes, I believe  _ someone _ promised them one,” said Lem, setting the tea down on the nightstand. “You’re welcome to stay and listen too, if you’d like.”

 

Ben shrugged, but sat back down, looking just as attentive as Avery and James were. Lem smiled.

 

“Now, what story would you like?” said Lem.

 

“One with something exciting in it,” said Ben, “A battle.”

 

“Yeah,” said Avery, bouncing a little and almost spilling her tea, “A battle story!”

 

Lem hummed thoughtfully, casting his mind back over the years. “Did your aunt Hella ever tell you about the time we fought some pirates?”

 

\----

 

It was late in the day by the time Noah returned.

 

“I don’t know how you do it,” said Lem.

 

Noah laughed. “It helps to have more than one parent around.”

 

Avery sneezed then pressed her face into Noah’s neck. Noah made a face, then laughed.

 

“I’m sorry, I think I got them ill somehow,” said Lem.

 

Noah waved him off. “They were probably coming down with something already, you know what kids are like with colds.”

 

“Ben said it might be the chicken pox?” offered Lem hesitantly.

 

Noah nodded. “Maybe, they’re about that age.”

 

Much like Ben, Noah seemed unworried by the thought. Avery sneezed again.

 

“I suppose I’d better be getting these two home,” said Noah.

 

Lem waved to Noah from the door. He leant against it after he’d shut it, feeling a wave of tiredness come over him. He’d just managed to convince himself to move off it and towards the kitchen to tidy things up when the door opened again.

 

“Oh!” said Sabrina, putting a hand to her chest, “Lem!”

 

“I was just seeing Noah off,” said Lem, “Avery and James have come down with a cold, or possibly the chicken pox?”

 

Sabrina nodded. “I hope they haven’t given it to you.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” said Lem, “how was the gnoll messenger?”

 

“Well I’m  _ sure _ you’ll hear all about it later tonight,” said Sabrina, “but it’s all been worked out. gnolls might not like halflings generally but they  _ love  _ your husband.”

 

Lem laughed.

 

Sabrina put a hand on his arm. “Thanks for watching Ben today.”

 

“He was fine,” said Lem. “He even helped out with Avery and James.”

 

Sabrina smiled. “Did he? You must be a good influence.”

 

\----

 

Fero was already in bed by the time Lem returned to their house, raising his head sleepily as Lem began to get undressed.

 

“Noah and Sabrina needed me to watch the kids,” said Lem.

 

“I know,” said Fero, “Sabrina told me.” He stretched, then rolled over, so that he could reach out and touch Lem’s leg. “She passed on your message and everything.”

 

“My message?”

 

“She said you said hi,” said Fero, smiling.

 

Lem tangled their fingers together. “Well. I’m glad my message got through. It was very important.”

 

Fero curled around him as he lay down, throwing an arm over Lem’s side. Lem pressed a kiss to the top of Fero’s head.

 

“Hella gets back tomorrow afternoon,” said Fero, his voice slightly muffled from where his face was pressed into Lem’s side.

 

Lem hummed. “It’ll be good to see her.”

 

“It’ll be  _ great _ to see her,” said Fero.

 

Lem huffed a laugh. “Yeah.”

 

\----

 

Lem woke up a little later than he usually did, a dull ache in his head. Ordinarily he had a little extra time, mostly spent trying to extract himself from Fero and Hella’s arms but sometimes enough to run an errand or two before class started for the day. Today, the extra sleep meant no time to lay around in bed next to Fero, watching as he slowly came awake in the morning light, and no time to stop by the herbalist on the way to class to pick up something for a headache.

 

He’d hoped that the walk in the morning air down would be enough to help, but as he made his way down the hill to the small building that served as a school he had both a dull headache  _ and _ a slow-building feeling of soreness through his body.

 

Still, as the only teacher, it wasn’t as though he could have cancelled the class. Most of the children were already there, including Ben, whispering in the far corner with Ty. Lem bit his lip to suppress a smile as he saw them.

 

“Good morning everyone,” said Lem.

 

“Good morning Lem,” the group chorused back.

 

Despite his headache, Lem smiled. It was a fuller class today than usual -- occasionally one or two would be missing, having to help out at a family business or spending the day working as a city messenger.

 

The first part of the day was relatively easy -- the class was split into five rough groups by age, and he set each group a task to keep them busy while he spoke to them, one group at a time, about the previous readings he’d set for them. 

 

Lem wiped a hand across his head, wishing there was more of a breeze. The room felt much hotter than usual, even with all the windows open. 

 

That done, he sat down at his desk, wincing as his sore muscles protested the movement. The room was full of the burble of low voices as the groups got on with their assigned work. Even though the noise was gentle, his head throbbed and he rubbed a hand over his face. He leant back in his chair, closing his eyes. His head hurt a little less with his eyes closed, and so he’d just rest them for a moment before he went on with the rest of class. There was so much to do.

 

\----

 

When he opened his eyes, he was looking up at an entirely different view. Instead of the roof of the schoolroom, it was the roof of their bedroom. Instead of sitting in his chair, he was lying in bed. Instead of bright midday sun, the room was dark, the only illumination from a few candles scattered around the room. Lem frowned, and made a move to get up before flopping back down again as his head spun.

 

Two different hands went to his shoulders, and he looked up, squinting in the dim candlelight. Fero and Hella looked down at him, matching expressions of worry on their faces.

 

“Hello,” said Lem. His voice rasped in his throat. 

 

“ _ Hello _ he says,” said Fero, “You nearly  _ died _ and all you have to say is-” 

 

Fero’s face crumpled a little and he pressed his face into Lem’s shoulder, his hands twisting in the fabric of Lem’s shirt.

 

“I nearly died? When?”

 

“He might be exaggerating a little,” said Hella, “but you’ve been ill. Chicken pox.”

 

“I probably got it from Avery and James,” said Lem, “Noah said they probably had it, but she didn’t seem- oh no, are Avery and James-”

 

“They’re fine,” aid Hella quickly, “they  _ did _ have chicken pox, and although they’re apparently holy terrors when they’re sick, they’re not as bad off as  _ you _ . You should have told Noah you’d never had it, it’s a lot more serious when you’re older.”

 

“Oh,” said Lem.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” mimicked Fero, “You-”

 

“Fero has  _ also _ been a holy terror,” said Hella.

 

“Like you weren’t worried too,” Fero snapped back.

 

Lem blinked up at them. “What happened?”

 

“You fell asleep at your school and the kids couldn’t wake you, or, they could but you seemed really out of it,” said Fero, his hands clenching in Lem’s shirt again. “Ben came to get me, and then we got you back here and you were still  _ really _ out of it-”

 

“And that’s about when I got home,” said Hella, “and he got a doctor to come here and they figured out what it was and why we shouldn’t worry.”

 

“Advice you ignored immediately,” said Lem.

 

“Well it was a stupid thing to say,” muttered Fero, “of course I’m going to worry, you were  _ really sick _ . You could have  _ died _ .”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” said Lem.

 

“That’s not funny,” said Fero, his voice low, “don’t you, either of you, ever joke about that.”

 

Hella leant over Lem to kiss the top of Fero’s head. Fero’s hands relaxed their grip a little, enough for Lem to clumsily reach up and cover Fero’s hands with one of his. He reached out to Hella with his other hand, and she intertwined their fingers, bringing his hand up to kiss the back of it.

 

“Wait- won’t the two of you get sick too?” said Lem.

 

Hella shook her head. “I had chicken pox when I was a child.”

 

“Me too,” said Fero, “so we’re fine.”

 

“Oh,” said Lem, “good. I feel bad enough without having to sleep without you.”

 

Fero lay on top of the covers, sliding an arm carefully over Lem’s side and resting his head on Lem’s shoulder. He kept one of his hands in Lem’s, squeezing it gently after he got settled. Hella lay on Lem’s other side, watching him carefully.

 

She kissed the back of his hand again. “It’s good to have you back.”

 

Lem nodded slowly, the movement still hurting a bit.  “You were the one gone, though.”

 

Hella laughed, a kind rumble on his too-hot skin. “And I expect a warm welcome when I get back, you know. Not this ‘Oh Lem’s dying, what are we going to do!!!’ sort of thing.” 

 

Hella put on a higher voice for Fero and Lem felt Fero try and kick Hella over the blanket. Hella and Lem laughed, and Fero managed a small chuckle.

 

Lem made the supreme effort to move his arms so that he could put one around both of them, pulling them both close. He felt better already. 

 

“Oh - Hella said she had something to tell us...” Fero mumbled, already half asleep.

 

“Yeah, well, one thing at a time,” Hella said. “News can wait until after we get some rest.” 

 

Lem’s eyes slid closed. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Lem heard Fero murmur his agreement from where his face was pressed against Lem’s shoulder. Hella laughed softly. He felt her press a kiss to the top of his head, and then lean over him to kiss the top of Fero’s. 

 

“M’glad you’re home,” said Lem, wanting to say more before he fell asleep but far too tired to find the correct words.

 

He felt Hella relax along his side. She put a hand on his chest, near to where Fero’s hand was still loosely curled into his shirt.

 

“You’re good to come home to,” said Hella.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins | madelinestarr


End file.
